Maya's Mom
by tiramisuspice
Summary: Josh knows it might be wrong, but he's in love with Maya's mom.


**Inspired by the song Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne.**

 **A/N: I have this headcanon where Josh is very interested in older women. I mean twice now he's shown that he has interests in older girls, so who's to say he's not super attracted to older women as well? So this (kind of crazy) story was born.**

 **Let's shake things up a bit, eh? ;P**

 **Rated T for Taboo Women**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, but hot damn, I own my messed up brain hahahahha :3**

* * *

Josh didn't consider himself a particularly horny teenage boy. Unlike a lot of his friends on campus, he wasn't all that interested in meaningless hookups. He didn't keep a hidden stash of dirty magazines in his lockable drawer. He didn't watch porn. He wasn't turned on by an excess of skin.

It wasn't that he wasn't interested in dating any girls. He just wasn't interested in most of the girls at NYU.

But there was one woman who had him spellbound.

A woman by the name of Katy Hart.

The first time he laid eyes on Maya Hart's mom, he knew he had been shot by cupid's arrow.

He'd made a quick run to Topanga's to grab a round of coffees for his and his friend's all-nighter study party for upcoming exams. It had been his turn to grab them that time around.

Josh didn't often frequent Topanga's (usually because Maya was there, and she made him a little nervous sometimes), especially not in the late evenings. But when he'd shown up right before closing and had all but blurted out the entire complicated order to the older Hart in a sort of frantic, jumbled way, and she'd just laughed and said 'coming right up', all he could do was stare, enraptured by the tinkling laughter and wide, uninhibited smile on her lips.

And it was love at first sight for him.

He'd started going to Topanga's more often after that, finding excuses to bring all his friends their coffee or hot chocolate or scones or bear claws or whatever they liked just so he could get a chance to talk to Katy. To get to know her and just try to get closer to her. On occasion, so his intentions wouldn't seem obvious, he would sit and talk to Maya, asking about her life and trying to subtly pull information about her mom in any way possible. He felt bad about using her, since clearly she still had feelings for him and probably thought he was gaining an interest. Not that Maya was a total nuisance or anything. Maya was definitely a catch and her crush on him was adorable sometimes, but _Katy Hart_? She was a _wonder_. An angel. A splash of colour in his sometimes mundane gray life.

There was just something about her wide, goofy grins and screwball clumsiness and the sass she seemed to exude when she got irritated that made his palms sweat and his imagination go on overdrive.

And he didn't find it weird, the fact that he was so interested in her.

He'd always noticed he tended to be more attracted to older women.

Andrew had called him a MILF Hunter once, and Josh vaguely wondered if that was true. Afterall, this hadn't been the first time he'd found himself attracted to an older woman. He'd once briefly developed a crush on Topanga. He'd filed her under the category of hot mom, as well as his psych professor and a couple other graduate students he'd seen on campus.

But those had been quick attractions and nothing more than an _'oh hey. She's attractive'_ thought in passing before he hadn't given his interest a second thought.

But _Katy Hart_.

She was something else entirely.

Josh knew that nothing would or could ever come from the love he felt for her. She was dating his brother's best friend and definitely off the market. But her smile was beautiful and when her chestnut brown eyes lit up in mirth at his corny jokes, he found himself falling even deeper. And every time her fingers brushed his when she handed him his cup or she gave him a congratulatory hug for passing difficult exams, he couldn't help the blush that would sprout on his face and the small hope in the back of his mind that she liked him as much as he liked her.

But then Shawn would come to visit her at work, and Josh would realize it had only been wishful thinking yet again. He felt pathetic pining over a taken woman who was completely oblivious to how he felt. But despite that, his feelings only continued to grow.

And though he would never try anything, Josh secretly hoped that maybe one day in some small way, shape, or form, she'd come to recognize and maybe develop an attraction for him too. Though at the moment, he wasn't exactly sure what she saw him as. He doubted she saw him as a man or a viable dating option, and there were occasions where she would almost treat him like a _son_ , and Josh wondered if that was his price to pay for the way he'd once treated Maya's little crush.

Was this what it felt like?

Liking someone older who only saw you as nothing more than a youth?

But there was nothing he could do about it.

So Josh remained silent, sitting at his table pretending to study for exams while secretly admiring her from afar as she interacted jovially with the customers.

Maybe it might have been wrong, but he couldn't help it.

He was in love with Maya Hart's mom.


End file.
